Thanksgiving 2012
by Prizana
Summary: This is one of my lost and forgotten fanfictions, and this was written Thanksgiving 2012. I decided to post this, because I wanted to makeup for not updating my other fanfictions. Rated T for violence, like stabbing people with pitchforks. R&R!
1. Thanksgiving

:It was a happy Thanksgiving, because they chased the man in armor away. Don't ask me how, because I don't know how! I wasn't there!:

"LET'S ALL SAY GRACE NOW!" Kate shouted. "GRACE!" everyone screamed and started eating. "Hey that's my turkey!" Jay yelled. He was fighting over the WHOLE turkey with Cole. Lily slappped them across the faces for being such idiots and continued her dinner. Wu was eating all the corn...again. Nya reached for some corn, but Sensei Wu jabbed her hand with a pitchfork. He held the corn up to his chest and grumbled, "My precious, my precious." Nya got freaked out so much, that a turkey flew by and pooped on her head. (I know turkeys can't fly). Kai was eating all the pie and bit anyone who got near it. Lily got freaked out so much, that she went back to the ToD show. Then, when she found that I had canceled it, and she bit me. Hope and Zane were the only ones who were keeping their sanity. Cole and Lily called everyone pooplies, so they bit them. (The word pooply is from Diary of a Wimpy Kid). They all turned on the Thanksgiving parade, which had already ended because it was like 5 PM. The unicycle basketball team had apperantly recorded is, so they stole the tape from them, and that's how they were watching it. They all threw eggs at the TV when TMNT came on, because they were way better than those mutant ninja turtles, and they didn't get to have their own float. When the parade had ended the dog show came on. When Jay saw how big the Great Dane they had on there was he said, "IT'S SO FLUFFY!" Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, because you know, Great Danes aren't fluffy.

They all sat on the couch and waited for black friday at Wal-Mart to come, so they could shove people around and beat them up for crock pots. It was finally eight, so they all ran outside the door for their savings.

.:This is one of my lost and rejected fanfictions. This was written Thanksgiving 2012, but I never posted it. I found this while I was cleaning out my documents, and decided to post it to make-up for not updating my other fanfictions. REVIEW!:.


	2. Black Friday at Wal-Mart

.:I'm just gonna take up the name as Abby in this:.

Abby: *grabs Ninjago Epic Dragon Battle*  
Kai: *also grabs it* MINE!  
Abby: MINE! *pries it out of Kai's arms and beats him up with purse* *wins*  
Kai: Awww man! Wat a sec-you were the lady who tortured us in the ToD show!  
Abby: *giggles* Yes I was! *runs off with my Legos*  
Cole: *grabs blue necklace* I GOT IT! *stuffs it in pocket so no one will steal it* *runs away to get more stuff*  
Kate: *climbs to top of mountain of trampled people**puts a flag down* I MADE IT! *grabs candy bar and runs*  
Coco: *almost gets trampled* Runs through pushing people with a football like a football player**gets to end of crowd* *jumps up and down and slams football on floor* I DID IT!  
Hope: *sees Christmas decorations* *runs through crowd pushing people* *gets chased by worker* *beats up guard**grabs her precious and runs*  
Jay: *grabs cookbook* *grabs cooking pots and pans* *grabs make-up* *grabs Hot Cheetos* *grabs a pile of manga* *grabs tea bags* *grabs Grand Theft Auto 5* *grabs coffee* *grabs 2 kittens* Now I got everyone's presents! *sees crowd of people rushing towards him* Grab the stuff, AND RUN! *runs like the retarted two-legged horse* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
*later that night erm-uhm morning*  
Cole: So, does everyone have everything?  
Lily: Yup!  
Kai: Let's get going!  
*everyone hops into car-drill thingy*

.:YAY! The secong chapter! REVIEW!:. 


	3. Aftermath

Later that morning everyone went home with their crap. Kai ended up with a broken arm, Cole with a broken leg, Zane malfuncioned and turned into an idiot, and Nya made Jay an appointment with the therapist. Lily got mad at Cole and punched him dead in the face. No one knew why, Jay is such a lovely child (Bill Cosby reference). Kai and his cast made him look like the keyboard cat whenever he tried to do anything. Hope lost an organ (and maybe Abby took it). Coco met Slenderman, and they became BFF's forever. Kate had something wrong with her head, and it made her think she was in season 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh!, which later resulted in tons of nosebleeds. Lily became a comedian, and ended up (almost) being killed by fanboys. THE END

.:THE END HAS COME...JUST KIDDING AND REVIEW!:.


End file.
